Tough Love
by PassnPlay
Summary: Minerva has been working too hard and ignoring her wives. Bellatrix and Hermione plan to remedy that. (from the mind of Recreational Writer) Bellatrix/Hermione/Minerva and Narcissa/Fleur


**Title: Tough Love**

**Chapter Rating: Mature (M)**

**Fandom:** **Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Minerva/Bellatrix and Narcissa/Fleur**

**Prompt(s): none**

**Words Count: 1,639 words**

**Beta: Delilah Moon**

**Summary: Minerva has been working too hard and ignoring her wives. Bellatrix and Hermione plan to remedy that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

**Chapter Author: Recreational Writer**

* * *

><p>Minerva had been working hard for the last three months. She was getting ready for her retirement, not that her wives knew about it. Now that Hermione had finally popped out the twins, she wanted to be at home more to enjoy their childhood. She was sure that her children would be extremely embarrassed if she were still headmistress when they started Hogwarts. Fleur Delacour, the Head of Gryffindor and Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, was to take her place. Neither Minerva nor Fleur had told their lovely wives about the change. In hindsight, they probably should have told them. Just last week, said spouses had got together for a little meeting of sorts to discuss the problem.<p>

**- One Week Ago –**

"She is going to work herself to death," said Bellatrix in a rather loud voice. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with her wife. Hermione and she had not spent more than two nights with their wife that week.

"Bella, please keep it down. I just got Nike and Nymphadora to sleep," whispered Hermione angrily. The twins were keeping her up most nights. They only calmed when Hermione let them lay their heads on her breasts. They were just like their other mothers, Bellatrix and Minerva, they couldn't get enough of the young woman's well endowed chest.

"We are not naming her Nymphadora, Hermione. I told you this! So stop calling Bellatrix Jr. that." Bellatrix had always hated her niece's name. Why her sister named her that she will never know.

"Bella, Tonks was my friend and she died. I think it is nice that we _are_ naming one of our children after her."

"She hated that name! You have to admit…that name sucks! We should just name her Bellatrix Jr. and be done with it. She even looks exactly like me. It would be so fitting."

"She doesn't look just like you. She has Minerva's nose and my hazel eyes."

"Oh poo, she has my strong chin and cheek bones. She also has black hair just like her mommy," Bellatrix cooed at the baby sleeping in the bassinet next to her.

"Bellatrix – "

"Ladies, can we please deal with the matter at hand. I didn't come here to hear you bicker dear sister," said the icy Narcissa Black-Delacour.

"Come on Cissy, tell her. Bellatrix Jr. is the best name ever!"

"Sister I suggest you stop arguing with your wife or you will never be getting what you so crave now that Hermione has had the twins. I believe she only has one more week of recovery, yes?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Narcissa," laughed Hermione at the glare now adorning her wife's face.

"Now that you ladies are done. I think we should talk about our wives. They seem to be rather preoccupied of late."

"Preoccupied? They are damn well blind to anything that isn't Hogwarts. I swear that she barely made it the twins birth."

At Bellatrix's wild statement, Nymphadora (Bellatrix Jr.) started crying clearly awake much to Hermione's dismay. "Thanks, Bella. Really, thank you. I am going to take _Nymphadora _into the other room. You ladies continue with your planning. Nutshell."

The house elf popped into the room. "Yes, Miss Hermione?"

"Can you take Nike to the bedroom?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione. Come on young misses." The house elf disappeared with a pop! Hermione followed the house elf with one final glare at her dark haired wife.

"You really shouldn't aggravate her so. You will never get intercourse if you keep this up. With Minerva away your only chance is Hermione."

"But that just it, sister dear. If we get Minerva back home then things can return to the way they are. She will stop me from aggravating Hermione and stop Hermione from being so pigheaded. Then we can all happily have raunchy, dirty sex till the dragons come home."

"And how do you plan to do that? I have tried everything to get Fleur home. I cook her favorite meals, I pretend I am sick, and I even wore that blasted plastic penis she loves so much. Nothing works!"

"Oh my dear sister, you have been trying these things at home. I however know the way to get Minerva to respond. We are going to get her where she can't escape, her office." Bellatrix gave her sister one of the evil grins that she was so famous for. By the end of next week her wife wouldn't know what hit her.

-** End of Last Week –**

"I really appreciate you bringing me dinner my loves, but I am very busy. I need to get back to work." Minerva was strained. She had already spent an hour eating with her wives and wanted to get back to work. She was so close, she could feel it. She was almost to the end of preparing for retirement. If only she wasn't planning to surprise her wives with her retirement, then they would understand. Hermione had been giving her glares every time she came home late or missed dinner, while Bellatrix resulted to childishly ignoring her. She simply pretended as if she wasn't in the room.

**- Two Weeks Ago –**

Dinner was tense. She was over an hour late to the dinner Hermione had made her. It was her favorite braised lamb shanks and baby potatoes. It had grown cold and the sauce had congealed on the meat. It still tasted good, but it wasn't as good as it would have been an hour ago.

"It tastes delicious, my darling," said Minerva looking at her glaring young wife.

"Yes well, it would have tasted better an hour ago when you were supposed to get home," Hermione didn't beat around the bush. If she was upset, she would say so, unlike Bellatrix who acted like a child.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. Work was terrible. The Hogsteff brothers were nightmares. Not as much of a pain in my arse as you and the rest of the golden trio were in school mind you."

Hermione blushed. Minerva knew she was guilt tripping her wife, but couldn't help it. She didn't want to fight tonight. Work was taxing enough; she didn't want to have to come home to a hostile environment.

"How is work at the auror office, Bell?" asked Minerva taking another bite of potatoes.

Bellatrix said nothing. She didn't even look up from her meal. It was like she couldn't hear her at all. At first, Hermione would reprimand Bellatrix for acting so childishly, but as time went by she stopped all together. Minerva's absences were bothering her and it was nice to see Minerva squirm a little.

"Bellatrix, stop being so childish." Once again Bellatrix ignored Minerva completely. This passive aggressive behavior was really starting to piss Minerva off.

Bellatrix didn't even look at her older wife. "The meal is good, puppy. I am _sooo_ glad you slaved away in the kitchen _all day_ to make this." Her eyes never even flicked towards Minerva. She was being completely ignored.

"Why thank you, Bella. I know you had a taxing day at work. Thank you so much for owling me that you would only be a _few minutes_ late. Too bad we couldn't start it when you got home. I am afraid the meal isn't as good as it would have been. Shame I know how much you like your meals to be perfect after all those years of gruel in …" Hermione didn't finish. It was a rule in their family never to say the word Azkaban.

"Yes, well that _place_ was a deserved punishment."

"Dear, you didn't do anything wrong. You were not the ones who tortured the Longbottoms."

"I was a coward, Hermione. I let it happen. If it hadn't been for Albus, I never grew brave like my little Gryffindor." Bellatrix was extremely ashamed of her past. She had been a spy for the Order, but she never did anything to jeopardize her position with the Dark Lord. She let many people get tortured and killed only so she could stay a Death Eater. She was scared of being found out. It wasn't until Hermione came into her life that she became truly brave and stood up to the Dark Lord.

"You helped Neville fix their memories. You have donated millions of gallons to the orphans of the war. You have more than made up for any crime you committed. No one doubts that but you my love."

"Bell…" Minerva reached across the table to touch her dark haired wife's hand. Bellatrix immediately flinched away from the touch. That hurt Minerva more than she could say.

"Excuse me," Minerva hurried from the room not wanting her wives to see her shed tears over their actions.

"Bellatrix…." Hermione started to get up to follow their wife before Bellatrix spoke.

"No, puppy. She needs to know how much she is hurting us with her absence. She needs to feel our pain."

**- Present –**

"No, kitten. Hermione and I will actually be staying." This is the first time Bellatrix had spoken all meal. It was probably the first time she spoke to Minerva that week.

"Bella, I am very busy…"

"Oh, yes. You will be busy. Making up to us all that time you withheld from us. You weren't even there for Hermione's last two months of pregnancy, and let me tell you something she was an absolute bitch to deal with – "

"Hey!"

"Oh you know it is true, pup. Now hush, the big bad death eater is talking." She glared at Hermione before turning back to her other wife with a positively evil grin. "Now Minny, you have been a very bad girl. Ignoring your wife and children. I think it is time for you to be punished."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is a pass-n-play story. Each chapter will be written by a different author (this is a great way to ensure that the story gets finished). Anyone that would like to write future chapters please message us. The group will discuss and decide whether to offer you an invitation to become a part of pass-n-play. There aren't any requirements so please don't be shy. We are new and eager to grow our membership.<strong>


End file.
